My Own Personal Cookie Jar
by wallflower
Summary: This is my own personal cookie jar, a much smaller version of the enormous one at fictionalley.org. Inside are ficlets and cookies that I have taken to writing in my spare time, so just read and enjoy them!
1. A Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: Nothing but the words belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: A great big hello to whoever who is reading this. This is fanfic or rather ficlet or cookie is a one-time thing. So what you see is what you get, although I am thinking of enlarging it into a full-fledged fanfiction. Well, that is going to depend on its popularity. However I am planning to write a companion ficlet to it. But I am not going to reveal anything as of yet. So just enjoy reading this!!  
  
She slipped silently out of the Gryffindor common room, and started walking. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. After all, she had her wand with her and a simple "Point me" spell would easily show her the way back.  
  
Walking around aimlessly was something she would never do in the morning. But now it was night. Night which lay like an Invisibility Cloak around her, shielding her from everything but her thoughts that kept her awake.  
  
Well, everything but her thoughts and a strange ache.  
  
As she meandered slowly through the many passages of Hogwarts, her thoughts run through her with pulsing white-hot speed. Thoughts that were jumbled that held no meaning to her whatsoever. Thoughts that were coming from the centre of her soul. Although she didn't know what exactly was she thinking, she knew that they were important or else she wouldn't be out of bed at this ungodly hour.  
  
"I need to find someplace to sit down. I need to find someplace to sit down," she thought. Then her mind was mercilessly clear for a few minutes, as she went in search of an alcove she knew to be near the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Point me," she whispered into the silence. Before long, she was comfortably ensconced in a window seat in the alcove near the Astronomy. As she looked out of the window, she wondered that if each shining point of light was a thought, then how many of her thought lights would fill the sky.  
  
"Would probably fill up the whole sky, making it seem as if it was morning," she decided.  
  
"I am sixteen years old now. Been in existence for sixteen years. That's only a small fraction of Nicholas Flamel's. Sixteen years seem rather insignificant, but many people can do lots of things in sixteen years. Have I done anything? Well, I guess I have. Getting into Hogwarts is something. After all, never in a millenium would I have guessed that such a place existed? I have spent close to five years in this place now, learning about fascinating places and things. Making friends with all sorts of people, making enemies as well. Not that I want to, but I guess making enemies is something that is rather natural and part of human nature. I have had five wonderful years here, full of excitement and happiness. Then why I am feeling like this? What is this mysterious ache in me that materializes every night. I can't place my finger on it. It feels like loneliness, sadness, and despair and dare I say it, longing. Longing for something that I have no idea of. But what could I be longing for? Life has been kind to me and I have everything I want. What could it be?"  
  
As she was contemplating her thoughts, she had not noticed a figure slipping past the alcove, then giving a silent start as he realized the alcove contained an occupant. Quietly, he traced his steps back to the alcove, where he realised that the lonesome figure was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Granger." At her name, she gave a jerk and whipped around. It took her all but a second to recognise that shining head of white-blond hair.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What the hell are you doing at this hour, Granger." Demanded Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I could ask the same of you.'" She answered coolly, outwardly showing no signs of nervousness but inwardly she was trembling as if she had been marooned in the Arctic wearing nothing but a bathing suit.  
  
"I have business to take care of."  
  
"At two in the morning? Malfoy, I hope you know that I am a prefect and have the power to take points off you."  
  
At this, Malfoy grinned a grin that plainly said that he knew a secret that she didn't. Hermione stared him, disliking the smug look on his face more and more every second.  
  
"Granger, do you honestly think that you are the only prefect around here. I happen to be a prefect as well and as you have said. A prefect do have the power to take points off." He drawled, still with the grin on his face.  
  
She looked at him dully, how could she have forgotten how gobsmacked she had been when she first saw that silver badge pinned proudly on his robes during the first day of school. How could she? And now he had got her good and proper. But at least their respective house points were safe from each other, as a prefect couldn't take points off another prefect.  
  
Seeing as she kept silent, Draco knew he had driven his point home and was on the verge of another 'helpful' reminder when he heard the soft pattering of feet. It would do him and Granger no good if they were discovered to be out of their beds and wondering around Hogwarts at two in the morning.  
  
Then they heard one of the most hated voices of Hogwarts float down the passage towards them.  
  
"Be quiet, my sweet. I know I heard some voices down the hallway. It must be coming from that so-called Alcove of Love. Must be another two lovesick brats out of bed. Quietly now."  
  
"Filch!" Hermione whispered anxiously. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Goddamnit! There's no way out unless."  
  
"Unless what, Malfoy? Hurry up. He getting nearer."  
  
"We have got no way out unless we open the window seat and get into it. Then pray to high heavens that Filch doesn't open it." Before he had even finished talking, Hermione had already opened up the seat, and then a horror filled her face as she saw the small space  
  
"How the hell are we going to fit into it?!"  
  
"Well, we have got to squeeze, haven't we."  
  
"I am not getting in with you!" "I don't know why you are complaining after all I am that one that has to be stuck with a mudblood. Well, if you aren't getting in, then by all means, go and get caught by Filch. See if I care." Draco said as he climbed into the seat and lying down, preparing to close it.  
  
All the time, Filch's and Mrs Norris's footsteps got closer and closer.  
  
Looking at the situation, Hermione decided she had no other choice but get caught by Filch if she didn't get in.  
  
She got in the seat just the nick of time because just after she closed the seat and sealed it with a soft "Sealitus" charm, they heard Filch arriving at the entrance of the alcove.  
  
"Got you, brats! He announced into the empty darkness.  
  
"Just one more second of hesitation and you would have been dead meat, Granger." Malfoy whispered into her ear, as she lay sprawled on top of him. She had no choice as the width of the seat was only about the width of Malfoy's chest. Her hand was pressing directly above his heart and she could feel the resounding thud of it against her palm. How could he be so calm in such a situation? She knew her own heartbeat was racing along like a freight train and colour was flooding her cheeks as she took in the compromising position they were in.  
  
Somehow her legs had tangled with his. One of his hands was the back of her heads, pushing it into the crook of his neck while the other one circled her waist. Both of hers were against his chest, trying to put as much distance as she could between their bodies which wasn't easy considering the small of space they were mashed in.  
  
So close to him, Hermione could now understand why so many girls lusted after him. He smelled good, a mixture of sandalwood and something masculine that she couldn't quite place. His chest muscles also felt hard and strong, yet he wasn't big and beefy like Crabbe and Goyle but was tall and lean. His hair was no longer slicked back as it had been in his younger days. He now wore it tousled as if he couldn't be bothered to brush it more than once a day. It suited him, thought Hermione, it softened his face. It also made girls crazy for him, perhaps this new hairstyle had been meant to attract girls.  
  
"Darling! There's no one here but how can that be. I heard voices. Maybe they cast a spell on themselves to render themselves invisible. Then I would be able to charge them on two counts of misconduct. Let's look for them, this alcove is so small we will be able to find them easily." Filch said.  
  
Draco stayed alert for a minute then relaxed as he realised that Granger had rather cleverly placed a sealing spell on the seat after she had climbed in. And there was no way in hell that Filch could open it.  
  
Draco was surprised at how good she felt in his arms. He had not meant to touch her but for some reason, his arms had automatically curved around her. Pressing her face into the crook of his neck had been to make sure that she couldn't make a sound in case she made some smart-assed comment and Filch heard it. But what he hadn't expected was how her face fitted so perfectly as if the shape of her face had been sculpted exclusively to fit the crook of his neck. She also had a slim waist as his arm easily looped it. With the slim waist came soft curves. Soft womanly curves so different from that of the other girls whom had gone out with. Curves that were hard as his own muscles as they had to exercise constantly to keep the slim waist that Granger had. He could also feel the slimness and smoothness of her bare legs, as they lay entangled against his. A spark of desire suddenly leapt into his groin. No! He couldn't be feeling that for Granger. Violently, he tried to squashed it that spark before it ignited into something bigger.  
  
Thankfully he was able to when he reminded himself that she was a mudblood know-it-all while he was a Malfoy.  
  
  
  
-Michelle- 


	2. One of A Kind

Author's Note: My second cookie in my cookie jar. This one is about Seamus and Ginny and it's dedicated to all the fantastic people onboard the S.S Flaxen and Flame!!  
  
Disclaimer: Zilch  
  
Music wafted in soothing waves around them. But they didn't hear it. All they could hear was the music of their hearts.  
  
Hearts that beat strongly together.  
  
Hearts that were intertwined together for all eternity.  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in the circle of Seamus Finnigan's arms with her eyes closed, her head resting against the most comfortable cushion that was his chest, listening to the steady thudding of his heart.  
  
For the life of her, she just couldn't remember how she had ended up in the arms of her mortal enemy. Neither could she remember why had she even hated him in the first place.  
  
The only thing she could think about was the warmth and security that his arms provided. A security that no one, not even all her six brothers combined, could give her.  
  
She could feel him lowering his head. Slowly opening her eyes, a sudden gasp caught in her throat. When she had opened her eyes, she had looked straight into his eyes and never had she saw a more beautiful thing.  
  
His eyes.  
  
She had always thought their colour was a common brown. Even when they were face to face with each other arguing, she had never noticed them.  
  
Now so close to him, she could see that his eyes wasn't just an ordinary brown. It was actually more of a lighter brown with thousands of little golden flecks in them. But the strangest thing about his eyes was that there was a rim of green surrounding the brown.  
  
She had never seen anything like it before. She knew instinctively that these pair of eyes were one of a kind. No one could have eyes like that except Seamus. No one. 


	3. The Thin Line before Seeing and Feeling

Thanks for popping in here to read my L/J cookie. I wrote this fic while I was on the bus home from school, a rather weird place to write but, hey, it works!! Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Whoever coined the phrase 'Seeing is Believing' obviously didn't feel much. Because seeing James kiss other girls and feeling the kiss herself were two different things. Two very different things.  
  
Watching him kiss other girls didn't make her knees go weak.  
  
Watching him kiss other girls didn't make her arms hang limply by her sides.  
  
Watching him kiss other girls didn't make her heart pump like she was running a 100m sprint.  
  
She could feel his arms cradling her gently in his arms as if she was something far too precious and far too fragile to be held  
  
She could feel his fingers running softly through her hair, stroking ever so gently.  
  
She could feel her arms filling with energy once more and the desire to touch him. They crept around his neck, fingers stroking the soft hair on the back of his neck.  
  
Or how about the fact that Lily could feel James' heart thundering like the wild hooves of a horse.  
  
Watching and feeling were definitely two very different things and Lily Evans definitely know the difference between them.  
  
-michelle- 


End file.
